User talk:Forbidden Nightmare
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Forbidden Nightmare page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Parrotbeak (Talk) 10:43, February 11, 2013 Hello :) Naynoo555 (talk) 05:43, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Webisode images No images of webisodes that have not aired in English yet. Parrotbeak (talk) 11:02, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :Invisi Billy's gallery can use some more/better webisode images, and Scareborn Infection is a go. What do you mean if you say you couldn't upload certain images? What kind of message did you get? Parrotbeak (talk) 15:40, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :It kept on saying 'Error. You do not have permission to do that, for the following : This page had been prevented from being edited'. Forbidden Nightmare (talk) 03:49, February 14, 2013 (UTC) ::So you can upload, but you can't add images to IB's page? Because if that's the case, that's because IB's page is protected. I'm not quite sure if your account has to reach a certain age or needs a certain amount of edits, but once the wiki system deems your account trustworthy, you'll be able to edit the page. If your particularly anxious, you could upload the images and I could add them. Parrotbeak (talk) 10:36, February 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, I am gonna be sixteen this year but, my birthday is in December. So, sure. I'll upload some images of Invisi Billy from the Scareborn Infection webisode but, not now. I'll try to be as scary as possible. Forbidden Nightmare (talk) 10:45, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :::No, no - not your age. Your account age. Like, you joined on Feb 11, so now your account is three days old. And I looked it up: "registered users who have been with Wikia for at least 4 days and made at least 10 edits" - I think you already have the ten edits, so tomorrow you should be able to edit IB's article. Parrotbeak (talk) 14:51, February 14, 2013 (UTC) My, my, my! Thank you for thinking that, my dear! ^-^ I do hope we can engage in more conversations! Exams? I understand, I have them coming up as well. *le sigh* Oh well! Good luck in your future with fanfiction! Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 14:47, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Meet me in chat Naynoo555 (talk) 02:47, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Images Your image donations are appreciated, but the wiki has a rule against screencapping entire scenes. Try to upload only one screenshot per (worthwhile) scene if possible. Screenshots are there to help explain the character, not to be an alternative to watching the cartoon. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:37, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Please stop adding screenshots to pages. The relevancy of your screenshots are hit-and-miss and for the most part we really don't need as many FNF screenshots as you upload. Or other TV specials', for that matter. i'm sorry if this comes across as rude, but a wiki is not an image database. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:10, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :I'm really sorry Parrotbeak! I have no idea, I'll try my best to not add a lot of pics. Forbidden Nightmare (talk) 09:31, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Nightmare i'm sorry i was'nt here my internet stopped working please come back to the chat and please tell me the story again please! My internet was erroring and please come back! :( Naynoo555 (talk) 06:06, April 1, 2013 (UTC) We Are Monster High A first article is always intimidating, so I get that you are nervous. I'll try to make this as easy as possible: #Go to Fright Song #Select Edit -> Source #Copy the text #Leave and start a new page on "We Are Monster High" as a blanco and selecte Source again. #Paste the Fright Song text. #Use the text before you as a guideline what We Are Monster High needs: an introduction (with release info), credits (the singer only), and then the lyrics. #In case the categories didn't come along (I don't remember how "fancy editing" works since I long ago turned it off), insert the ones of the Fright Song yourself. :Keep in mind you are free to make the article in multiple steps. And don't worry if you forget something or do something in correct. I can fix that and you can then look up the difference and keep that knowledge for a next article. Parrotbeak (talk) 16:05, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you so much, it really helps me. But unfortunately, someone else caught up and did the page already. One thing for sure is that when the next time I found something new new at Monster High, I'll be ready and take your advice. You're the ghoul Parrotbeak!Forbidden Nightmare (talk) 02:10, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm sorry about that. Perhaps when later the music video is released you can try to make the article (or maybe you want to do the intro video article)? ::Just keep in mind: Always look up and maybe even copy a bit of an article with similar topic and adjust what is needed for the new article. It's the easiest way to make sure you've got all grounds covered. Parrotbeak (talk) 12:59, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey how are you? Would you like to be friends?